


Free

by HMSquared



Series: Cryptage Week [7]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Cryptage Week (Apex Legends), First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mirage | Elliott Witt is a Mess, Paralysis, Sequel, Wheelchairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26878336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: "Although I cannot move, and I have to speak through a computer, in my mind, I am free."Stephen Hawking,Into The Universe With Stephen Hawking,2010
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Series: Cryptage Week [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959889
Kudos: 17





	Free

Mirage found himself in the hospital waiting room, hunched over. His arms were bandaged from the Ring, and he hadn’t even gotten the worst of it.

The whole thing truly was a mechanical malfunction. But considering most of the Legends had electronic gear, the burns and injuries were aplenty.

Bloodhound’s wrist was taped up. Wattson had suffered third degree burns. Lifeline’s back sported a new scar. And Crypto…

Mirage had seen the X-rays. He didn’t think the hacker should have survived and yet, he did.

“He’ll never be able to walk or talk again.” That’s what Lifeline told him. He remembered sitting there, shaking. It didn’t feel real. None of it could be real.

A squeaking sound caused Mirage to look up. Crypto was sitting in a wheelchair, a computer fastened to it. The nurse (blonde, pretty, but not his type) wheeled the hacker closer, then walked away.

He told himself he wouldn’t cry. But seeing Crypto in this broken state brought tears to Mirage’s eyes. He shook his head.

“I am so, so sorry.”

“You did nothing wrong.” The hacker’s voice was metallic, but close to his real one. Mirage shook his head again.

“I could’ve unplugged your implants or something.”

“They’re welded to my body. Nothing you could have done.” Crypto glanced around. “The doctors say I won’t be able to compete anymore.”

“Did you seriously just make a joke?” Mirage actually sounded angry. “Crypto--”

“Elliott. People cope in different ways. This is mine.”

“Yeah…” Heat rose in the trickster’s cheeks. “So, do you need a caretaker?”

“For physical things, yes.”

“Can you...move your mouth at all?” Crypto opened his mouth an inch, then closed it again. Mirage nodded. Swallowing, he leaned forward for a kiss.

To his surprise, the hacker returned it. Mirage pulled away with tears in his eyes.

“I love you so much…”

“I know.”

“You…” He stood up, thinking. “I’m not going to let anyone hurt you ever again. Understood?”

“Yes.” Crypto tried to smile, but couldn’t. “Elliott…”

“Yeah?”

“I may be physically bound, but in my mind, I am free.”


End file.
